Electronic devices may include various forms of user-input devices. Traditionally, electronic devices use buttons, keys, or other types of electromechanical actuators to receive user input. Increasingly, electronic devices are using electronic touch-enabled sensors to receive user input directly from a user's finger or stylus. However, the performance of some touch-enabled sensors may be affected by temperature and other environmental factors, which tend to vary over time.